


Pollenation

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spring is finally here.  Castiel decides to celebrate with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollenation

Castiel the Bumblebee was a good worker bee. In his whole hive, he pollinated the most flowers. He would wait all year for the spring to come so that he could go out and pollinate the plants. The Queen Bee, Naomi, was always pleased with Castiel’s work, and she only reserved the best flowers for her best worker bee.

Castiel’s favorite flower of all, though, was Daffodean. He would wait all year just so that he could pollinate Daffodean; taste the flower’s sweet nectar and cover his little been body in all of Daffodean’s pollen.

In April, Daffodean finally came. Castiel woke up early that first morning that he saw the plant had sprouted, his blue bumblebee eyes glowing when he caught sight of his beautiful Daffodean. He quickly buzzed per to the flower, admiring Daffodean’s delicate petals and large, sparkling green stamen. He circled Daffodean for several minutes, his stinger twitching at the erotic sight of the blower’s bowed stem; his sturdy, glistening leaves and even his sexy roots.

Castiel finally decided to make his move, and he buzzed over Daffodean’s center, looking down at his stamen lustfully. Carefully he landed, buzzing happily as Daffodean’s pollen engulfed him.

Castiel began to fondle Daffodean’s stamen with his antennae, which were long and erect as they moved against Daffodean. Castiel sighed contentedly as he began to harvest Daffodean’s pollen.

He shuffled on his little bee feet, shifting his antennae so that he could focus on another park of Daffodean’s stamen. He moaned, buzzing loudly as more of Daffodean’s pollen rubbed off on his body. God, this was hot.

Once Castiel had harvested as much of Daffodean’s pollen as he could, the bumblebee detached himself from Daffodean’s stamen. He buzzed around the flower for a few moments, smiling. Daffodean seemed to glow brighter now as h moved his leaves back and forth contentedly. Castiel smiled, buzzing closer to Daffodean and laying a soft kiss against one of his petals.

He would be back again first thing tomorrow.


End file.
